


Ghostly business

by WilwyWaylan



Series: Jehanparnasse Week [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Also ghosts, Gen, Harmless fun, M/M, but it's not sad, in a cemetary, well almost harmless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: You can meet some strange things in cemetaries during Halloween. Teenagers, dandies... and ghosts, of course. And sometimes, ghosts just wanna have fun... with you.





	Ghostly business

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Jehanparnasse week 2017, with "haunted" as a prompt !

Halloween was a magical time. And as all magical times, it had strange effects on people. They dressed in weird ways, ran around playing pranks and demanding candies from strangers, and going where they shouldn't be going. Like in cemetaries. Cops and caretakers did their best to throw them out, but as soon as they did, others took their place, determined to find spooky places to play with ouija boards or get some Halloween action.

Montparnasse was sitting on a grave, filing his nails. Twice already, groups of kids have walked past him, throwing him curious looks. They didn't dare telling him anything, making fun of him or trying to play a prank on him. They just slowed down while passing him, talking in hushed tones. Montparnasse understood them : he was wearing his best suit, a bit tattered on the edges but fitting him like a glove, a waistcoat embroidered with roses, a silk cravat, and a very snazzy top hat. Very impressive. A blood red rose at his lapel completed the outfit. Very impressive, and the kind of person you didn't want to bother, in a cemetary or anywhere else.

Which... was a bit boring, actually. He didn't come here to sit prettily and look at the stars. Which, he had to admit, he did very well. But he came here to have a good time, and he was well determined to have it. He got up, arranging his hair and tailcoat, and went looking for fun. He watched a few children for a few minutes, admiring their costumes. But that wouldn't do. He wouldn't scare away children, he wasn't *that* evil. No, what he needed was a group of teenagers. Of stupid teenagers. 

He didn't need long to find one. They were sitting around a storm lamp, passing back and forth a bottle of alcohol, and talking loudly. Yelling, almost, for a few of them. They were boasting about their sexual exploits, throwing expletives here and there, and daring each other to enter a chapel. They probably damaged a grave or two, too. They almost always did. 

Montparnasse watched them for a moment, then stepped into the light. His appearance was rewarded by surprised squeals (some of them high-pitched enough to make his ears ring), and more swears. Vulgar, really. They looked at him for a few seconds, then one of them, the one who seemed to be the chief, spat :

\- What are you doing here, you fucker ? Giving us a heart attack ?

Montparnasse just looked at him, eyebrow raised. This kind of vulgarity didn't faze him anymore, hadn't had for a long time, but he still didn't like that. Faced with only disdainful silence, the teenagers quickly regained courage. One of them made a joke about Montparnasse's attire, calling him first a rich bastard, then a fag. Another chimed in, adding that he probably was an expensive prostitude trying to find someone to bang him. Montparnasse let them talk. He had already heard all of this, they couldn't even be a bit original. 

Finally, one of them went a step too far, and outright announced that he broke into the cemetary to fuck the dead, since no one would touch such a high-maintenance slut. Montparnasse smiled, stunning them all into silence. He knew his smile was scary, but the pointy teeth were an added value. He took a step forwards, enjoying the shiver of fear that ran through the group. Then another. The leader of the group half got up, ready to kick his ass and assert his dominance of the situation. Montparnasse took a third step. And promptly passed through a gravestone as if it was immaterial. 

\- Holy shit, one of the girls screamed, it's a fucking ghost !!

The kids jumped on their feet and ran away, leaving bottle of alcohol, lamp and several empty bags of chips behind. Montparnasse watched them flee, half tempted to float after them and perfect the terror. But as he got ready to take flight, a flurry of sparkles erupted from the tree beside him, and Jehan Prouvaire appeared, all in their translucide glory. 

\- Scaring teenagers again ? they asked, readjusting the flowers caught on their braid.

\- You know I can't stand those little idiots, my love. If they were respectful, I don't say, but...

\- I know, Jehan sighed. I don't like them any more than you. But still, I bet they'll have nightmares for weeks.

\- Good. That'll teach them. 

He waved his hand, and the lamp was snuffed out while the empty bags caught fire and were quickly burnt to a crisp. He then turned to Jehan, apologetic.

\- Sorry. I know you don't like when I burn things, but I hate littering. 

\- I know. Let's keep the place clean, shall we ?

They looked for a moment at the ashes scattered by the wind.

\- So, Montparnasse finally asked, how was your evening ?

\- Very good ! I had a very interesting conversation with a writer burried earlier that year, I helped a lady watering the flowers on her husband's grave, and I had a very nice talk with a group of children. They were all dressed as ghosts, it was the cutest thing !

\- And, at what time will your friends be there ?

\- We'll meet by midnight, at the war memorial. Will you join us ?

\- I don't know yet, mon coeur. Maybe. Just to see your Combeferre babble about the last scientific discoveries. But since then, we have time. What do you think of finding people using a ouija board and playing with them a bit ?

\- My dear, I would love to.

Montparnasse bowed and presented his arm, and Jehan took it. Together, they slid between the tombs, looking for their next amusement, their entwined laughs mingling getting lost in the noise of dead leaves dancing in the wind.


End file.
